Bluemin
The one and only. Bluemin has a long and sad history. He first made name for himself at the shit-tier page Bizarre Byzantine Memes (Not bizarre, hardly Byzantine because more than half of the admins are Turks, and barely any memes), which he raised from the dead in a couple of months, gaining it 8.000 likes. Sadly, the page was ruled by a zombie tyrant, the Zombie King. He had been dead for a millenium, and Bluemin had the audacity to ask him to hand over the page, because well, you know, he kinda ran it all by himself. ''But the Zombie King refused, and an epic battle ensued that lasted for centuries. Bluemin, helped by his loyal friend Nash, fought brave and hard, but the Zombie King proved too much. Bluemin and Nash fled the Bizarre Palace, and eventually they arrived at a cave. They entered, and in the far depths below, they saw a golden light. It appeared they had, by chance, stumbled upon the Golden Vein of Byzantine Memes. They quickly set up a mining facility, and from far and wide the people of the Realm traveled to buy the memes. Eventually, it grew into a city, expanding well outside of the cave and on top of the mountain, where now the Blue Citadel is built. However, they were with few, and Bizarre with more than 20.000. Throughout the following months, many raids took place, but Bluemin all fought them off with a vigour unlike ever seen before autism. After some time, Bluemin realised he needed an army to defend the young Empire, and founded the Blue Guard. Many quickly volunteered to join the ranks, and now the Blue Empire had a defence. Comprised of autists, but still. Quickly, a cult started to form around Bluemin, which Bluemin was quick to recognise: the Blue Church, with her very own Blue Patriarch and Blue scriptures. A new church was built next to the already existing catholic and orthodox ones, for the followers of this new cult. Now, the Blue City counts nearly 12.000 citizens. It still has a long way to go before it can surpass the Bizarre Marsh in size, but they will surely get there. '''Personality' Bluemin is a gentle admin, who tries to react to every comment and respond to every question his fans leave for him. This takes a lot of time, of course, but he does so gladly and his life goes to shit because of it. Only in extreme cases he banishes someone from his realm, however, lately he's growing tired of salty and butthurt Bulgarians Greeks Turks fans of the page, so the Ban Cross that leans against his throne is never far away. Another famous, or maybe infamous, trait of Bluemin is his lusting after (fan)girls, even though he himself denies it. The whole Guard knows of his numerous failed exploits, and even though it clearly shows Bluemin is a loser, he just won't learn and still keeps hitting on fangirls in the illusion that it will all work out somehow, despite they live on the other side of the universe most of the time. Bluemin curses a lot too, and won't permit any Guard to curse at him like the hypocrite he is unless they want some nice tags on the Discord server. He's also known for consuming weed, even though the Patriarch of the orthodox church clearly frowns upon it. Skills Bluemin is a quite skilled warrior in Mount and Blade Warband: Napoleonic Wars, beaten only by the very best of his Tyrian Guard in duels. His command skills kinda lack though, and he's notorious for letting his company stand out in the open getting torn to shreds by gunfire while he takes his time to look through his spyglass. His meme skill is quite good, and it was mostly through his effort that first Bizarre and then Brilliant rose to such heights. He posts multiple times a day so no wonder he's single and his college is a fcking mess. He manages his page like dem Romans managed their grain supplies (which means it's amazing you noob). Is smoking weed a skill?